Evil Within A Good Soul
by MysteryNameSan
Summary: A fellow name Razor has kidnapped 14 year old Goten to get revenge for Goku's father Bardock killing Razor's father, Scar. Will Goten ever be the same? Will Goku save his son? Other chapters will be updated soon! Ps-There are spelling mistakes! Sorry if i do that, I rush :/
1. Chapter 1

Evil Within A Good Soul ? ﾟﾒﾥ

Goten was always something to his Father. Goku. The man who wasn't there for his dearest child for the first 7 years of his life. Goten was always the childish/naive boy, no that's what other people had to think. Goten had to replace his sadness, anger with a smile, laughter. Trunks, gohan and his mother never had the feeling of never seeing your own father being their for you.

Trunks and Vegeta always bonded together, Gohan always bonded with Goku in the early days, ChiChi had her father on her side. I guess no one had to the experiences Goten had. It was like yesterday when Goten had just met his father. 7 years later has passed since the buu saga. Goten, now 14, Gohan 26, has grown mature and has become very strong...Goten hasn't bonded well with Goku nowadays. Arguing with Goku, trying to fight him physically, but knew he was no match against him. Here, another evil approaches, how will Goten and Goku deal with this?..

Goten, sitting on the balcony, staring off at the horizon of the beautiful grass, rivers and trees. He always loved the forest. The most peaceful place for Goten. Him being a saiyan, he always loved training. So he flew off to go in the forest to train, until Goku, standing on the balcony watching him..

"Hey son! Where are you heading off to?"

"why is that your concern?" Said Goten with his low voice.

Goku, glaring at his son, "I just wanted to know,"

Goten- "Well i'm heading off to train, later dude."

Goten, in super saiyan 2 form, floating in air, throwing heavy punches in the air quickly, kicking the air. His shirt off because of the weather, showing off his 6 packs. His tan body shining with the warm sun soothing his body. Goten than, feeling exhausted for 2 hours of training sat down and looked at his reflection in the water. 'Look just like him' he thought. Including Goten's hair had grown just a little bit long. He never minded looking like his father, after all, he had to be the most sexiest saiyan in the universe. Goten has learned his super saiyan 2 form by Vegeta, suprising. He's learned super saiyan 2 by the age of 9, the youngest to learn the form. He always thought of Vegeta as a father and a close friend.

Just then, pain flashed through Goten's eyes. He never forgot of his father not being there for him. He never got over the fact that Goku was O.K with that.

He powered up back to super saiyan, screaming, "WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?!"

Of course, non other than Vegeta, supressing his power level, watched the young teen yelling with rage. Vegeta might act like a cold-hearted man, but has an actual heart for Trunks and Goten. He always thought of Goten as his own. Vegeta remembered that father-son moment with Goten.

~~FlashBack~~

As the wind blew through the midnight sky, the Briefs residents, always welcoming, peaceful, had a 5 year old Goten sleeping over at 6 year old Trunks house.

Goten had awaken, walked out of the room, and down in the kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water. Goten looked in the mirror, they always said he looked just like his father. The good, brave man, who was there for everybody, but Goten.

Goten was only 3 when he was told his father had died in fighting in a battle and didn't want to be wished back to life when he had the chance.

Little Goten began to shiver and cry softly, not wanting to awake anyone, but Vegeta was at the door, watching the infant cry. Vegeta came by next to him, knelt down facing him...

"What is the matter child?" Vegeta seeing the sadness in Goten's face.

"Why can't my daddy be here for me? How come he was there for big brother, but not me?" Goten began wimpering.

Vegeta's heart sank a little. Thinking a boy going on with his life without a father there caused just one tear to flow down his face.

Goten burried his face into his little hands and began to sob and whimper loudly.

Vegeta, not wanting to see the child like this, held Goten in his arms, rocking him back and forth gently, whispering, and cooing him, "It's alright young boy, I am here for you, so is Gohan. For now, pretend as me your father, I'll be here when you need me." Hugging him gently, then carrying him into the living room, and covered him with blankets on the couch.

"Now stop your crying, it will be alright, I promise."

Goten never thought Vegeta could ever be like this, even though he was very young.

When Goten had fallen asleep, Vegeta went upstairs to the bathroom to wash his face.

There, stood Bulma, tears welling up, as she saw the whole thing. Whispering softly, "Who ever knew Vegeta could be such a gentle man." Smiling with pride.

~~End of FlashBack~~

Vegeta came from behind Goten and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Goten, calm down, you don't want to blow this place up with your anger, do you?"

Goten sighed, "I'm sorry Vegeta. Shit is going through my mind"

Vegeta glanced over, usually never wanting to make any eye contact with anyone, also sighed saying, "Boy, I know it was hard for you, but this was all in the past. You need to let go and move on. Goku is now here for you, for a very long time. Don't waste it by showing your hatred and anger to him."

"You're right Vegeta. I have always let my anger, and hatred get the best of me."

"You, me and both pal." Vegeta winked.

"It looks like the women needs my help again," hearing Vegeta's phone ringing.

"I'd better go for now, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes sir" Goten replied.

Goten spent his whole day by himself, Trunks, way too busy with school and chores, and Goten's other friends dealing with family issues had no time.

It was sunset, and Goten was flying his way back home until he came across Satan City. He saw a huge explosion comng from a police station. Goten, stopping dead on his tracks, stared down trying to see who it was. A tall muscular man with dark blue-black hair with cold green eyes, came out from the smoke, grinned evilly, shooting lazers from his eyes to every building, destroying half the city. Goten, glaring at this strange man, flew down and was standing tall infront of him. Goten of course was tall, being 6"0 but unlike this man who is to be about 7"2. Goten growled.

"Who are you? What do you want?!"

The man snickered softly. "My my, young boy, settle yourself. I am Razor, ruler of the cosmos."

"You look more like a pale blue haired freak that looks like he raped a raccoon." Goten chuckled.

Razor frowned a little. "You must be Goku's son hmm?"

"Maybe...What's it to your concern?"

"i've come to different planets, galaxys to take down the ruler of the planet, and my readers indicate that you are Goku's son, Goten right?" Razor grinned.

Goten snarled, "Well Razor, as long as I am here, you won't go near my father."

~~A news man off the distance with a camera man watching the view, reporting it world wide, and from the tv, Goku, Gohan and ChiChi watched what just happened. Piccilo, with them watching even with his back turned. Goku's eyes, filled with anger and anguish watched his son dealing with the man

Placing two fingers on his forehead, "I'm going to be on Goten's side, I have a bad feeling."

Piccilo placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "No Goku, your son is tuff enought to handle him

Razor grinned. "Alright boy, once I'm through with you, Goku will stand down watching his own son get killed and him not being here to support ya."

Goten's smirk turned into an evil frown and shouted "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Goten came charging towards him, punching him straight in the face, sending Razor flying 10 feet away into a small store.

Razor came out chuckling. "If that's all you got, I gotta say, you'll be crushed in 5 seconds."

Goten, smirking at him turned into super saiyan, his eyes turquioze, blond spiky hair forming, made the ground go 10 feet deep inside itself"

"There we go" said Razor. "I thought this was all you got." Smirking.

Goten smirking back saying, "Oh my friend, this is only the beginning."

Goten powered up to super saiyan 2 then charged at him, sending two ki blasts at Razor.

Razor easily deflected them out of the way, but without noticing, Goten came from behind him and punched him straight on the back hard, sending him flying into a huge boulder across Satan City.

"Let's fight somewhere else where this is nobody around."

Razor got up, wiped the blood from his lips, and smirked at Goten. "As you wish boy."

As Goten touched down at the wastelands, his back facing Razor.

"Your really going to fight me?" Goten chuckled.

Razor, shaking his head, "You are very powerful boy. Look at them down there, we both have the strong power. We were meant for a greater purpose."

Goten could've done nothing but glare harshly, but his back turned.

"Ahh, you are angry, but you know I speak the truth. Why be their servant? When you can rule them more?"

Goten turned around, and screamed "I'D NEVER JOIN YOUR SIDE! SON OF A BITCH, EVEN IF IT KILLED ME, I WILL NOT BECOME EVIL, I AM GOKU'S MOST POWERFUL SON!" Then shooted tons of destructo discs at Razor."

Razor only grinned and dodged all of them. "Oh, it's gonna be like that? Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do this by force boy."

Razors cold eyes glowed, sending his ghostly fellows at Goten, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back, making Goten groan, then all of sudden, all of them dissapeared.

Before they left, Razor has said "If I can't get kill Goku, than you will." Laughing evilly as he said those last lines.

~At the Sons house~

Goku's eyes widened, "NOO! GOTEN!"

placing his fingers at his forehead and prepares to dissapear to the wasteland, Gohan holding onto him to come along, and then both vanished.

ChiChi, sitting there stunned, watching her baby get kidnapped, started bawling like crazy, than fainted. Piccilo held her and set her on the couch, thinking "Who is this monster? Why would he take Goten?"

~~To Be Continued~~


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Within A Good Soul ? ﾟﾒﾥ

Chapter 2

Goku and Gohan appeared in the wastelands searching for Goten's ki, but wasn't lucky. Goku sat down on a rock and tried to clear his mind on what JUST happened.

"You're late kakarott.." Said Vegeta fly towards them with Trunks on his side.

"Wha..what happened to Goten? We saw it in the news. Where did that guy take Goten? Why?"

"Trunks shut up !" Growled Vegeta.

"Guys, I could've been right on his side to help him! I'm such a terrible father." As tears began welling his eyes.

Gohan stayed silent, trying not to release his anger on who just took his baby brother.

"Kakarott, why don't you ever bond with your son like I do with him? You were never on his side, he was only 3 when he was told that you didn't want to be wished back. You know how much stress he had because of that? I think that was the reason why he became a super saiyan before 7 years old."

"VEGETA SHUT UP!" Screamed Goku as he went super saiyan and punched Vegeta in the face, falling to the ground.

"Father!" Trunks flew to his father.

Vegeta grunted and got up. "I'm not challenging you idiot, I'm being honest. Anyways, what's the next step?

..."Our next step is to wait and see what happens, we don't know what Razor will to us." Said piccilo appearing on the side.

"Why wait?! I'm going to kill this Razor fella...wait..how'd you know his name?" Gohan said.

Piccilo glanced over at Gohan. "I'm an namekian, I am very smart on certain things." Snickering softly.

Goku sighed. "I guess. But who would take a little innocent boy?"

"Dad, he's 6"0 tall and he's 15! o-o "

"Gohan you killed it, now shut up."

~~At Planet Verex~~

..Goten was on his back, opening his eyes slowly, then slowly got up to see the view. It was like a death town, all metal, and dead skeletons everywhere.

"This is the planet I grew up in Goten." Said Razor above him.

"But why, why did you bring me here? Why were you raised here?"

"I was born to destroy galaxies and planets. Especially saiyans!" Razors eyes turned dark yellow.

Goten became a little confused. "What do you mean 'especially saiyans'?"

Razor settled down and explained, "Your grandfather, Bardock, Goku's father, used to battle with my father many years ago. I was right there were Bardock had split my father in half, cutting him down right in front of me. I guess you never felt what it's like to not be with your father for a while."

"I do Razor." Goten frowned. "Goku wasn't there for me for the first 7 years of my life. And I've always showed my hatred towards him, but he doesn't seem to care."

Razor suddenly suprised, and grinned, "Would you like to get back at Goku? A father who doesn't and never showed his love to you? Left you and your family like that and not feeling bad? We both have the power. Look at them, weaklings, how about we get back at them hm?"

Razor had made a small ball shaped form that's black and green and showed it to Goten.

"This is what I call the power primate boy. My people were once monkey related people. The power primate releases so many powers you can't even imagine, if you set your mind to it.

"Power Primate?" Goten said stunned.

Razor released the power primate at Goten, going into his body, Goten screamed out and had fell on one knee, seeing the saiyan ape inside of him as the power primate entering. His tail popped out!

"A tail!" Razor and Goten said at the same time.

Razor grinned. "Ready to being training boy?"

Goten looked up, his eyes black and red, smirking, "yes my lord."

Razor showed Goten the training room with many gadgets and death traps. Will this Power Primate of evil take over Goten's good soul for good?

~~To Be Continued~~


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Within A Good Soul ? ﾟﾒﾥ

Chapter 3

~~2 years later~~

It has been two, long horrible years for the Sons, and the Briefs, everyone. Goten has been kidnapped from Goku and ChiChi by Razor, nobody knew why. Goku felt shame and sadness and depression for all these years. His patience and temper had went up, and waited for nobody. Goku kept on training every single day ever since the incident with Goten. Gohan went on getting married with Videl and had Pan, who is 2 1/2 years old.

Goku, in super saiyan 3 form, sent a huge kamehameha in the sky, making the clouds form in circles. He couldn't take all of the stress and depression of loosing his youngest child. No trace of Goten anywhere. It was just so horrible. After Goten had gone missing, Goku has sent Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, piccilo, Yamcha, and Trunks to try to find Goten but no luck.

"KAME...HAME...HAA!" Goku sent another large kamehameha at the sky.

ChiChi, looking from the window can only feel sadness in her heart. Why would someone capture her baby? Everyone thought Goten was dead since there was no trace of him. No, he's still alive, but yet they don't know it.

~~Back at Planet Verex (Another Galaxy)~~

Razor came out of the training room, finding Goten peacefully standing on a big rock with dozens of skeletons surrounding him. Staring straight ahead. Goten has extremely changed his power level and his facial expression seemed more determined and tuff. He is now 16. He is well built and very muscular than before.

Razor came close to the skeletons surrounding the rock. He chuckled

"You are ready" Razor said grinning, and started walking around the big rock.

"You have the same blackness in your soul that me and my father, scar had." Laughed quietly Razor.

"What is your destiny?" Razor looked into Goten's black-red eyes

"I will avenge you and Scar, take your place in destroying the planets and controlling them." Said Goten look straight ahead with a blank face.

"Good, what have I taught you?" Said Razor, walking in circles around Goten.

"Goku is the enemy" Goten said, glaring straight ahead.

"And what must you do?!" Razor said staring into Goten's eyes.

"I must KILL him!" Goten said determined and serious.

Razor grinned with pride, with his allies cheering with determination.

~~Back On Earth~~

Razor, Goten and his allies touched down at Western City.

Many people starred at them with terror, Goten, with one hand, sent the whole half city into bits of dusts. Many people, so many people killed. By one hand. On the news, reporting about Western City, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccilo, ChiChi and the rest saw with frightened looks and terror. Who was that evil teen? Goten. That boy they have lost for 2 years, now at Western City, killing tons of people. Vegeta looked at the screen with terror.

"GOTEN!" Everyone shoued.

"H...How? Goten, my son, what has that monster done to him!?" Goku said, his eyes turning turquoize.

"Dad come down! You're gonna blow the house up!" Gohan shouted.

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished off into Western City.

Pan, young Pan just sat there, with no idea what was happening, clinging onto her mother's coat. Staring at this tall, evil teen on TV. Realizing they've been talking about her uncle, she pointed at the screen.

"U..unn..uncle.. G-Goten!" The 3 year old said.

Just as Goten was gonna fire another huge blast, Goku reappeared right in front off Goten and grabbed his arm tightly and stared dead into his son's eyes. Goten stared back, with his death stare. Goten's eyes were cold black and red staring up at Goku's furious and tearing eyes.

'My own son, evil, oh how I've missed you.' Said Goku to himself.

Goten pulled his arm out of Goku's grasp and flew back 5 feet away from him.

Razor chuckled and looked at Goku. "Oh hello Goku, have you met MY son, Goten?"

"He has followed in my paw prints, to become the ruler of the cosmos" Grinned Razor.

"YOUR SON?!" Goku screamed, going super saiyan, and charging at Razor, but was suprisingly cut off by Goten dashing right in front of Goku and smacked him across the face, sending him flying into a boulder.

"I must KILL you!" Goten shouted, sending a large kamehameha at Goku, but Goku was floating above the ground before the blast got him.

Goten wasn't even a super saiyan to do all that.

Goku charged at Goten, but Goten grabbed both Goku's hands tightly and stared deadly at him.

"Goten..l-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? You can barely even touch me!" Goten kneed his father in the stomach, making Goku falling on his back, then got up quickly.

Goku, qucikly going super saiyan 2, used instant transmission to appear behind Goten and punched his son at the back hardly, sending him crash into the ground hard.

Razor was like he was at the movie theater. Enjoying the fight.

Goten and Goku, sending hard punches and kicks at eachother, took a long time. Goten was way to strong. Maybe even stronger than his own father.

"I see you've been lacking on training. Stress much?" Goten said smirking.

Goku only glared and sent 3 ki blasts at Goten.

Goten was way too smart to fall for this trick. He blocked all the blasts, and ass Golu appeared behind him, Goten is always one step ahead, grabbing his father's leg, twisting it, making Goku twirl away fast.

'No joke, Goten is way too strong.' Goku thought.

Glancing over, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccilo arrived.

'Goten! Oh no!" Trunks shouted. "Come on buddy! You can't forget me! We're like brothers! How can your family like this?" Trunks said with tears.

Goten only stared at Trunks. "We USED to be friends, buddy."

Razor interupped Trunks, "Don't get any ideas Trunks. His blackness in his soul has took over his goodness. Good Goten, is no more."

Goku's anger flashed through his eyes. "GOTEN IS MY SON, AND NO ONE CONTROLS ANY OF MY SONS AND USES THEM OVER REVENGE OR HATRED!" Goku dashed to Razor, punching him hard in the face.

Goten's eyes widened a little. 'Hm, he actually cares huh? Now? Not before? Hah. What an idiot.

Goten appeared right next to Goku, kneed him on the stomach, then used his arm to jab it on his father's back, making Goku fall 10 feet unfer the ground.

"DAD!" Gohan screamed. He dashed towards Goten, turning super saiyan.

Goten only chuckled and said, "Oh, my dear brother, you are no chsnce against me, or anyone."

As Gohan tried to lay one punch at his little brother, Goten turned on the side, and smacked him across the face, grabbing Gohan's head, and slamming it across the land.

Goten laughed evilly. "YOU ALL ARE WEAKLINGS! I EXPECTED BETTER THAN THIS! YOU INSOLENT FOOLS."

Razor laughed. "Good! My son! Finish these peasants off! These people are no use to us!"

Just then, there was a flying 3 year old Pan coming towards Goten. Gohan and Goku looked up. "NO PAN! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Gohan shouted weakly.

Pan just looked down at them.

Vegeta only stared at the ground. "We..we are useless...there's no chance. Oh lord, why Goten? Why an innocent boy?" Vegeta closed his eyes tightly.

~~To Be Continued~~


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Within A Good Soul

Chapter 4.

Pan looked at her uncle. 'Wow he is tall. Why is my un..uncle evil?'

Pan might be 3 but she sure is smart.

"Un..uncle Goten?" She said nervously.

Goten stared down at the child. "You must be my niece eh? Well, another brat to finish off." Pan gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

Goten grabbed Pan by her collar and pulled her up in the air, she was squirming and screaming for her papa. Gohan was too weak to save his daughter. "Pann.." Gohan said weakly.

"AHHHHH!" Goku screamed, flying with such a speed toward Pan, punched Goten right in the face, blowing him 20 feet away from them, Goku holding Pan.

"Pan! Are you okay?" He asked worried

"Y-yes Grandpa!" She said terrified.

Trunks came up to them. "I'm sorry Pan, your uncle, isn't the same man he used to be anymore." Sighed Trunks.

"Wh..what?" Tears forming in her eyes. "No it can't be! My uncle is v-very strong!" She sobbed loudly.

Goku looked at Trunks. "Trunks, take Pan home and make sure she doesn't wander off here again."

Trunks nodded and held Pan and flew off back at the house.

Goku glanced over to see Goten getting up from the pile of rocks, wiping the blood from his lips, he laughed softly. "Pathetic." That's all he could say.

Within a blink of an eye, Goten appeared right in front of Goku, punched him straight in the mouth, grabbed his face, slamed it on the ground hard, then placed his hard heavy boots on his father's back.

"You always thought I was pathetic. You were the father I have always wanted to see when I was 7 years old. But now, it's too late."

Goku sighed. "Goten, as much as I love you, I'm gonna have to stop you. Permantly."

Goten grinned. "You mean kill me? You're really going to kill your dearest son? You don't have the heart to do that."

"It looks like I'll have to stop you, and Razor." Goku said glancing over at Razor, who was watching the whole thing.

"Kill me? And MY son? Oh no Goku." Said Razor floating towards Goten, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid we can't allow that, right Goten?"

"Right." He said, his eyes glowing red.

"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Goku screamed, going super saiyan 3.

Gohan had finally gotten the energy to get up again, and went super saiyan 2.

"My little brother is way stronger than me. But I have to get up and try and try again." He said determined.

"Goten! Brother! Please! It's not too late! There's always good inside everyone! Even in bad guys. Remember what I told you? Even satan was once a good person! You can't let this guy control you! We're family. How can you forget WHO you are?" Gohan pleaded.

Goten looked away, trying not to express his inner good soul coming out.

"No." Is all he said.

"There is no more good Goten. Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even regonize me anymore, not that you knew me back then."

Gohan only looked away, trying not to show tears, then growled then looked back at his brother. "I'm sorry Goten. But we have to do this one way or another."

"I think not." Said Razor. "The Power Primate cerupted his soul. There is nothing you can do." Razor said with his eyes closed, but not seeing Goku floating in the air with his arms in the air. GOKU IS MAKING A SPIRIT BOMB!

Goten's eyes widened. "NO! What?! He can't be doing that!"

Razor looked completely looked confused at Goten. "What? What's wrong boy?" He said looking up at Goku. "That idiot is just waving his arms in the air."

"No Razor! He's making a spirit bomb! It's sort of a extremely powerful energy ball that gets it's energy from EVERYTHING around the world and the universe!" Goten said as his eyes are glowing dark red. "If he gathers that much energy, he'll kill both of us!"

Razor looked finally conerned and terrified. "NO!" He screamed

"It's time for me to step out of the shadows and face this fool myself. Goten, stay aside."

Razor dashed towards Goku, sending huge destructo discs at his chest, forcing Goku to let the pain go away. 'Come on Goku, you have to do this. For Goten, everyone!' A small energy ball formed above Goku.

Goten growled softly. "He always has to win!"

Gohan and piccolo flew to Goten and punched him in he face, but Goten didn't move a muscle. "Poor Gohan, you stand no chance against me" Goten said as his whole eyes (outsides) turned black and his pupils turned blood red. Goten puched Gohan and piccolo straight hard threw their stomachs, causing both of them to spit out blood.

"Ahhh!" Gohan screamed as coughing up blood. Piccolo was on his stomach, already knocked out.

Goten stared down at his older brother. "You were once my closest allie Gohan." Goten stated. "I'm sorry it has to end like this."

Goten raised his arm at Gohan and was about to blast a big ki at his face.

Back at Goku and Razor, Razor kept punching and kicking Goku hard, making him cough out blood, but the saiyan wouldn't give up. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Razor screamed, making a ball ki and shot it at Goku's stomach, causing Goku to stomach making the spirit bomb. Then Razor quickly kicked him hard in the face, Goku fell straight to the solid ground hard. He weakly opened his eyes, looked to the right, seeing Goten about to finish off his brother.

"G-Gohan...noo" Goku said weakly.

~~To Be Continued~~

I'm gonna make Chapter 5 or 6 the last chapters. And sorry if I update these stories late, I have too much homework going on, and graduation shit lol. Keep on reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Within A Good Soul

Chapter 5.

Just then, Goten, without noticing, was kicked in the back of the head by two other guys. Trunks and Vegeta. Goten was sent crashing on the solid ground RIGHT next to his father.

"Good job Trunks." Said Vegeta. "No problem dad." Replied back.

Goten grunted, looked right right next to him, Goku.

Goten looked dead into his father's eyes. For the first time ever, Goten scared his own father and beaten him. Goku sort of felt pride within his son for being strong but terrified at what has he become.

~~Back At Bulma's House~~

Bulma just watched the whole thing. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Goten...what has that monster done to you?"

Krillin and 18 were watching in the corner. Krillin ran to Bulma.

"There has to be something behind this. Can you locate the planet or galaxy they went to and try to find something that made Goten so evil?"

Bulma thought for a moment. "Maybe I can." She started typing and documenting stuff on the computer. Minutes later she found it! "AHA! I found it!" Bulma said half smiling.

Krillin blinked, suprised on how fast she did it. "So..what's the planets name?"

"The planet Verex was home to the people who were monkey like aliens but their resemblence are like humanlike."

"Just like Goku!" Krillin shouted.

"Yes but these are a little bit of robotic monkeys. Much like this, Razor, the guy who took Goten wants revenge because of Goku's father killn his parents whennhe was little. Razor posses a power called the Power Primate. It is evil and he brang into Zgoten's body, taking over his soul."

Krillin looked chocked. "Wh..whaa..really?" He gulped.

Bulma nodded.

"There isn't any way we can cure Goten?"

"Krillin, did you not hear me? The Powe Primate Goten has, corrupted his soul completely."

Krillin looked down.

"The only way to get our Goten back is to get the evil Power Primate out of him. Physically.

"Physically? What do you mean?" 18 said, joining the conversation.

"I mean that, we need to reach into Goten's body and force the Evil Power Primate out."

Both 18 and Krillin blinked in suprised. "WHAT?! Ew. No Bulma that's gross and it will probably kill Goten! IF we ever get near him. That kid is monster." Krillin said looking down.

"I miss Goten," 18 said, suprising Krillin and Bulma. 18 actually never had feelings for anyone, but Krillin and her daughter.

"We all do 18" Bulma said.

"But there is one way, we need the monkey team's leader, Antauri."

"Bulma, you're loosing us here, WHAT?!" Krillin said serious.

"The Monkey Team are cybernetic robot monkeys that protect a different galaxy, we can call them. There are 6 monkeys in different colors. Silver, orange, red, yellow, blue and green. I'll send a signal to their machine, the Super Robot they call," Bulma said reading the descriptions on the computer.

Krillin and 18 both looked at eachother, "uh, whatever you say Bulma."

"To be honest, I believe only Antauri, and his formal leader, Mandarin can do the job, but they'll need support from their brothers."

~~Back At The Wastelands~~

Goten was on the floor, feeling dizzy. 'Assholes!' He said to himself. Getting hit on the back of the head can do a number on you.

Goku was right by his side, Goku looked to his left, starring straight at his son.

"Goten, please, my son, you can't be like this. There is good inside of you. Don't let this Razor guy get the best of you, please my son, if you are inside of their, fight back! Please.." Goku coughed.

Goten heard his father's words. But all he did was trying to ignore him. But it is true, the real Goten was inside of him. But the Soul of Hate has got him. There might have been no way to get Goten back.

Razor looked down at the two saiyans and began laughing.

Goten got up and flew to Razor.

"It's too late Goku, the Soul of Hate has him now!" Razor said, as Goten was chuckling evilly with his eyes sharp like a cats eyes.

Vegeta and Trunks came face-to-face with Razor and Goten. Trunks, facing Goten, Vegeta, facing Razor.

"We don't want hurt you Goten! Why can't you wake up and see what you're doing?! We all miss you Goten, you don't how much!" Trunks shouted with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Goten laughed again. "Boo-hoo Trunks, you can't do nothing to change me! No matter what!" Goten screamed, going super saiyan 3.

Everyone starred at Goten with an awe. Vegeta, took it more suprising. A young child going in that stage. Goku, looking at his son, wasn't all so suprised, but was very proud of his son for reaching that level, even if he is evil. He knew Goten is a stromg young man, but at times he doesn't know when to use his powers.

"Goten, I'm sorry, but you led us to have no other choice." Vegeta stated.

Vegeta went super saiyan 2, Trunks went super saiyan 2 as well. Then again, both charged at Goten and Razor.

~~Back At Bulma's House~~

The Giant Super Robot landed at Bulma's backyard. Bulma, Krillin, and 18 stepped out into the backyard, infront of the Super Robot. The Robot's right foot door opened, and there stepped out a Orange monkey, and a Silver monkey.

"Greetings, my name is Bulma, and these are my friends, Krillin, and 18."

"Nice to meet you hehe." Chuckled Krillin.

18 smiled politely.

"Good afternoon to you all. My name is Antauri, 2nd in command of the Monkey Team." Said the silver monkey.

"And you must be Mandarin." Bulma said.

The orange monkey nodded. "I am first in command. Formal leader of the Monkey Team." "I am the wisest, strongest and smartest out of all the monkeys.

Mandarin's red eyes glowed.

The rest of the Monkey Team came out.

"Hello, my name is Gibson." The blue monkey said.

"This is Sprx-77, Nova, and Otto." Pointing at the red, yellow and green monkeys.

"We are cybernetic primates created to protect the universe." Said Otto and Gibson.

Bulma smiled politely at all the monkeys. "It is great meeting you guys, but we have more important situations to attend to."

Mandarin looked at Bulma, smiling, then had a serious confused face, "What would that be?"

"Well let's start off by this evil guy name Razor, raised from planet Verex, has come to earth to get revenge because of our friend Goku's father killed Razor's father, Scar, many years ago. And now Razor has kidnapped Goku's youngest son, Goten 2 years ago to train him by the Soul of Hate, or the Evil Power Primate whatever you call it. We need your help. Please, can you get the evilness out of Goten's body? Antauri I know your the perfect one to do the mission, along with Mandarin. But we need Sprx, Gibson, Nova and Otto for support."

With all in their suprise, the Monkey Team took this serious. All the monkeys screamed in suprised like regular monkeys scream.

Antauri folded his arms, trying to think. "It can't be" He said shaking his in disbelieve.

"How is this possible?!" Nova said.

"The boy has the Power Primate within him. There is good in the Power Primate. But we need to get rid of The Soul of Hate. There is no time to make a plan, I already felt Razor's power fighting with others, and Goten."

Antauri nodded. "It looks like we need to give in everything we can in our power Monkey Team. No holding back. We need a distraction to get near him and get rid of the darkness in him."

The rest of the Monkey Team nodded. Bulma, Krillin and 18 watched, stunned/suprised.

"We have to leave the Super Robot here, we can fly to their location." Said Otto with his derp face.

"This is fucken crazy." Sprx said. "We can't take on Razor. He is a backstabber to all of this, but Goten is a saiyan and with the Soul of Hate, who knows how unstoppable he is!"

Mandarin glared at Sprx harshly, his red eyes glowing in fear to Sprx, growling to him loudly, making Sprx nodd with agreement at last.

"So, what do you us to do?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, you come along, we made need you to help any of us fallen. Bulma, 18, please keep watch of the Super Robot just in case because the Robot has had an incident and it is not properly fixed. Bulma agreed.

"Let's go Monkey Team, we have a trader to take down!" Mandarin screamed. Within that all the monkeys used their jetpacks to fly fast into the soft sky.

~~To Be Continued~~

I added new characters here from a show I used to watch when I was little. I thought these Robot Monkeys will fit in, in this equation. These chapters may be updated in a day. Wow I am really into this,,,Remember to keep viewing! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Within A Good Soul

Chapter 6

As the monkeys approached the wastelands quietly, making sure Goten and Razor don't notice, they landed behind a rock. Antauri and Mandarin sensed Goten fighting Trunks and Vegeta.

"What do we now smart one? Goten and Razor are out numbered, but we are clearly outmatched." Sprx complained.

"Sprx-77, I swear if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll shove my foot up your-" Nova started.

Mandarin turned around and hissed. "NOVA, SPRX SAVE IT." Nova and Sprx looked down quietly.

All the little monkeys and Krillin watched as Goten was easily beating Vegeta and Trunks.

"Goten is too strong! What's our plan Antauri?" Otto said shivering.

"Monkey Team settle down. We might not be stronger than him, but we can distract him. And you, Gibson, Sprx, and Nova are perfect to do that. You guys have to circle Goten, and give in EVERYTHING you got. Krillin try your best to fight Razor. I know you're not strong enough but at least try. Do it for your friend Goku, and Goten." Said Antauri.

Krillin looked stunned but nodded. 'Oh man, why me?!' He thought to himself.

~~Goten kneed Trunks on the stomach and slammed him on the ground with one arm. Trunks groaned with pain. Vegeta was already knocked out. So much for a saiyan prince.

"You know Trunks, you were once my closest allie. But whoops." He kicked Trunks all the way next to Vegeta.

Goten glanced on the side, seeing the Monkeys.

"Now Monkey Team!" Mandarin shouted.

All 6 monkeys jumped in position, Mandarin and Antauri flying off to the distance, Krillin dashing towards Razor, all the other 4 monkeys circled Goten.

Goku opened his eyes again, regaining his strength to sit up, watching the whole thing. 'Who are those robot monkeys' he thought.

Razor laughed. "What is this? 6 monkeys and a pathetic human?"

Krillin glared. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE OVER THIS PLANET, I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU GOKU!" Krillin shouted.

"Goten!" Goku shouted. "Son I'm warning you, ENOUGH!" Goku started screaming.

"Oh boo-hoo, cry me a fucking river, you son of a whore." Goten said to his father, glaring back at him harshly.

"You guys bore me. Either entertain me, or me and Razor finish this planet." Goten stated harshly.

Sprx, (recall the red monkey), secretly transformed his hand to a huge red magnet. Without Goten noticing, he said quietly, "magna-Tingler blast!" Shooting red energy from his magnets to Goten, stinging him a little.

"Ahh!" Goten started, then blew Sprx away with one hand.

"KNUCKLE DUSTER!" Nova said, her hands transformed into big hard robotic hands, punching Goten on the stomach, thrn twisting her hands in his stomach, making Goten shouted in pain.

"Why you little.." Goten smacked Nova into a pile of rocks. Sprx got up quickly and saw Nova fall.

"NOVA!" He shouted and flew to her. Goten was on top of them. "Goodbye, you filthy primates."

"NO!" Sprx said. "Magna- Field Shield!" Sprx magnets made electric shield, as Goten sent a ki blast at them, and Sprx dodges it. But the strong impact of the Ki blast forced both Sprx and Nova fly off to the sky.

"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson shouted, making his hands transform into powerful drills, forming a laser blast at Goten, shocking him.

"You monkeys annoy me." Goten said.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" The green monkey screamed, Otto throws his detatched sawblade hands at Goten. Those saws nearly got Goten in the face, but cut off just a little of Goten's spiky jet black hair.

Right when Goten dodged it, Nova flew to Goten fast and shouted, "LADY TOMOHAWK!" She slammed her robotic fists on the ground so hard, it made the ground crack into pieces, making Goten fall into the ground, then Nova and Sprx flew above Goten.

"Now Nova!" Sprx shouted. Nova screamed "Sting-Ring!" It's a Stunning attack on it's own "Electro-vibra Force!" Sprx shouted as well. It is a stunning move as well. Both Sprx and Nova combined theirs together, making a stronger force, stunning Goten.

"AHHH!" Goten screamed.

Goku shouted, "DON'T HURT HIM!"

The monkeys couldn't care less about what Goku thought.

"Enough Goten, this ends here, the evil within you has to go." Gibson said.

"No." He said back.

Each monkeys put their transformers together, pointing it towards Goten, shooting out a HUGE Ki laser at Goten. Goten did nothing but shield his face with his arm and let the huge Ki hit him hard. Goten couldn't even open his eyes because the blast blinded him. Goten grunted and glared with his eyes closed.

~~Krillin tried to sent many punches at Razor. Krillin wasn't even stronger than a bird, to Razor. Razor grabbed Krillin's hand, twisted his hands and slammed him on the ground, and kicked him in the stomach, crashing him into a boulder.

Krillin grunted in pain. Trying to open his eyes. "He...he's to strong! Why us? Why to earth?"

Just as Goten couldn't take the Ki going into his body, he screamed, going super saiyan 2, deflecting it back to all the monkeys, blasting all the monkeys deep under ground. All the cybernetic monkeys systems were shutdown and they were knocked out. That Ki laser was too strong.

"You primates almost got me there, but it won't happen again."

Just as Goten raises his arm, and was about to send a Ki blast at the monkeys, finishing them off, Mandarin came flying towards Goten extremely fast. Mandarin's transformer gloves turned into a energetic sword, and the other glove turned into a shield, slashed Goten on the side of his face, burning Goten's face, Goten screamed in pain harshley and fell to the ground. Mandarin than used his shield against Goten's stomach, almost splitting in half, Goten screamed more and more in pain, causing even tears to fall down his cheeks.

"ANTAURI, FINISH IT, NOW!" Mandarin shouted.

Antauri came dashing fast, forming into a Ghost-Pen Mode.

(Btw-The Ghost Pen mode is when Antauri, as the silver monkey has his purplish ghost claws, he can also expand the purple ghost to his entire body, even making him invisible, also making him go through walls or people.)

Goten looked up to see the Ghost formed monkey coming towards him. But before Goten could even make a move, Antauri went into Goten's body, forcing the Evilness of the Power Primate to come out. Goten, wide-eyed, screamed louder in pain as he fell on his knees, green energy forming around him. His ape form, from his saiyan spirit forming within him, Mandarin came upon Goten, placing his robotic hand onto Goten's forehead, Mandarin gave him the Goodness of the Power Primate within Goten. Goten only growled with pain, staying on only one knee.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccilo, Vegeta and Trunks saw the whole thing from ground. All wide eyed, watching Goten, Antauri and Mandarin.

Antauri landed on the rock quickly. The Evil Soul of the Power aprimate forming in mid air.

"Mandarin, brother, let's finish this."

Mandarin left Goten to breathe on his own, and flew to Antauri, both monkeys yelled, "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" That Power mind attack dissolved the Evil Soul of Hatred. It is over.

Razor looked down at all of them with disbelieve at what he just saw. "NOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, IT CAN'T BE. YOU FILTHY PRIMATES!"

Goten started breathing again, sweat coming down his face, to his body. He was back to normal, but still, powerful than ever. He looked up and saw Razor. The man who kidnapped him just for revenge. 'How..how can I do this to my family' Goten said to himself, tears forming in his eyes, but popped them back open and glared harshly. 'Father, Mother, Gohan...Pan' He thought to himself again. 'I'm sorry I let you all down, but I promise you guys, dad.'

"I'll avenge you guys, and THAT'S A PROMISE!" Goten screamed in air, causing everyone to look at Goten.

~~To Be Continued~~

Sorry for uploading a little late, I'm very lazy and doing homework lol. If you see any spelling mistakes or whatever just ignore it and move on reading, I have no time, my show is on, keep viewing guys! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Within A Good Soul

Chapter 7

As Goten shouted in the air, Goku and Gohan stared at him. Goku sighed in relief. His baby boy is back to normal.

Goten could see tears coming down Gohan's face. Goten looked back at his father and brother with sad eyes. Seeing them injured hurt him the most. Goten looked behind to see Antauri rebooting Otto, and Sprx and Mandarin rebooting Nova and Gibson.

"Argh, did we finish it? Is it over?" Otto said scratching the back of his helmet head.

"Not yet Otto, we have to finish Razor. But the Soul of Hate is gone." Antauri said, forming back to his silver form. Mandarin looked straight ahead at Razor.

"This guy needs to go." The monkeys red eyes glowed.

"Goten, my child, what has those monkeys done to you?!" Razor shouted at the half saiyan. "Come my child, we need to fix you, again," Razor said snickering, and raising his hand. But before he could, Goten used instant transmission to appear right in front of Razor and grabbed his arm tightly. "No." Goten said. Then Gotem twisted his arm all the way, and kicked Razor on the back hard, crashimg him into the ground

Razor grunted and got up. "If you will not with me, then you will die as well."

"I think not." Goten said. "You used me, just to kill my own father. I would never ev hurt my family members, or friends." Looking at Trunks and Vegeta struggling to get up.

Goten flew to Vegeta and helped him up. "I'm so sorry Vegeta, I-I never meant to hurt you, or Trunks. I hope you don't hate me." Goten said looking down.

Vegeta stared at the teen, placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright boy. Besides I let ya hit me." Vegeta said winking.

Goten chuckled. "Trunks, I'm sorry" he also said helping him up and hugging him.

"Heyy buddy your back to normal!" Trunks said hugging him back and sighing in relieve. "Yes" Goten said.

"It's time you guys. It's my fault everything is like this. I can't believe I was so naïve to believe this guy 2 years ago. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Goten and Vegeta came dashing towards Razor. Razor's face was full of dissapointment and anger.

"I actually thought you were gonna control this planet Goten." Chuckled Razor. "Those monkeys were once my allies as well, but being good and serving people are not cool. I'm sorry son, it looks like I'm gonna have to finish you off as well." Razors cold eyes glowed.

I know I made this chapter very very short, sorry guys I'm very busy but I might update these chapters late because I'm taking a state test next week and I need to studyy #TheStruggle. But I will finish this story! Keep reviewing ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

EVIL WITHIN A GOOD SOUL UPDATE.

~~TO ALL MY VIEWERS, I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY. I LOVE DRAGONBALLZ AND I LOVE ALL THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DONT SEE THE CONTINUATION, AND IT WILL TAKE ME TIME TO DO THIS. SO IM NOT WORKING ON THIS ANYMORE. IM MAKING A DIFFERENT STORY WHICH WILL BE UPDATED IN A FEW HOURS. OR IN A DAY.~~ THANK YOU ALL MY VIEWERS.


End file.
